thegreenemberfandomcom-20200213-history
Winslow Joveson
King Jupiter (father) Whitbie Joveson (brother) Smalls (brother) Emma (sister) Several other unnamed siblings |status = Living |home = First Warren |also known as = |titles = |affiliations = |appears = Ember Rising |mentioned = The Green Ember Ember Falls }} inslow Joveson is the eldest son of King Jupiter. He resides in First Warren, and for a time served as governor of the city under the rule of Morbin Blackhawk. Biography Early life After his father's murder Winslow accepted the office of governor over the occupied city of First Warren. He thus paid homage to Morbin and aided in the scheming of Garten Longtreader, while all the time being subject to Lord Falcowit. He also chose the disgraced soldier Daggler as his lieutenant governor, though it is unknown if he knew the full extent of Daggler's atrocities. Nearly thirteen years after Jupiter's death, he "as good as banished" Wilfred and Smalls from First Warren. ''The Green Ember Winslow was mentioned by Wilfred, Smalls, and Kylen, with the latter noting that some citadel lords had considered supporting him. Ember Falls Winslow was mentioned by Bleston, who noted him as an obstacle to the Cause while pretending to declare his support for Smalls as rightful ruler of Natalia. Ember Rising'' After Helmer and Picket Longtreader infiltrated First Warren with assistance from Harbone Citadel, Winslow appeared to address the citizens of First Warren. Blaming the explosions caused by blastarrows fired from bowstrikers on the city's resistance forces, he ordered the younglings of the city to be assembled. Several were taken or killed as punishment for the acts of defiance, a prelude to what would take place on Victory Day. During their time in the city, Helmer and Picket learned of various acts of depravity committed in Winslow's name. Whitbie Joveson, Winslow's younger brother and a member of the local resistance, later came before Winslow on Victory Day accompanied by the two infiltrators. Helmer, whom Winslow recognized as his father's old Lord Captain, delivered a message from Emma, his youngest sister and leader of the Cause. Despite this unsettling encounter, Winslow carried on with proceedings, not believing the resistance could pose a threat to his masters or his own position. This delusion was shattered when the city's insurgents disrupted his Victory Day address, and further when Emma's army invaded the city. Overcome by these surprises, Winslow was held under guard by Whit on the balcony where he had often addressed the city, unable to offer any resistance. After the rabbits had taken the city, he was brought to the same balcony and before Emma, and Helmer recited his list of crimes. Winslow confessed his errors and displayed contrition, and was then the first to receive a pardon from Emma among the rabbits of First Warren. Though warned that his influence would be limited, Winslow was spared death or even imprisonment, which moved him to tears. Physical appearance Winslow is a thin rabbit, noted as bearing some resemblance to his youngest brother Smalls except for being much taller. Winslow's appearance is also much older and more frail than his actual age would suggest. During his rule of First Warren, he wore a silver crown encrusted with gems and a shimmering red scarf, the latter serving as his preymark. Personality and traits Despite the fact that his own father was not the first son of his grandfather Walter Good, Winslow emulated his uncle Bleston in believing himself the rightful heir to the throne. So great was this conviction that he was willing to act in subservience to Morbin in exchange for a position of power over First Warren. His willingness to turn on his own family extended to the expulsion of Smalls from First Warren, and he expressed gladness at hearing of Smalls' apparent death after his brother was revealed as bearer of the Green Ember. Moreover, he believed that Smalls' death actually legitimized his own claims on the crown. Winslow seems to have had a genuine belief in the system of rabbit "alliance" with the Lords of Prey, as conceived by Garten Longtreader. To that end, he granted Daggler and his Black Band authority to suppress any resistance, leading to the murder of numerous innocents. He also mocked his younger brother Whitbie for breaking ties with him and siding with the resistance, which he considered weak. Despite this, he honored the rules of safe conduct when Whit came before him accompanied by Helmer and Picket. For all his arrogance, Winslow was also a nervous rabbit, with surprise leaving him speechless and incapable of action. In addressing the citizens of First Warren, Winslow could be imperious, while also displaying conflicting tendencies. Though he fawned over Morbin Blackhawk in word, he was also quick to warn the people of the wrath of their supposed protectors. In a moment of shameless deceit, Winslow ordered that the city's younglings be assembled under the pretense of reciting their vows to Morbin on Victory Day, when in reality he was fully aware that they were all to be killed. However, the surprise invasion by the Cause and their victory in the Battle for First Warren shocked Winslow and humbled him. He later acknowledged his guilt before Emma and submitted himself to her justice, and was both astonished and grateful when she showed him mercy. Family tree Trivia *The name Winslow is English in origin, and is derived from an Old English place name meaning "hill belonging to Wine."http://www.behindthename.com/name/winslow **Additionally, the surname "Joveson" is a reference to Winslow being the son of Jupiter Goodson, as "Jove" is derived from the Roman name "Jupiter."http://www.behindthename.com/name/jove References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Ember Rising characters Category:The Green Ember characters Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Royalty Category:Siblings